


I think I Witnessed a Crime

by AgarthanGuide



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgarthanGuide/pseuds/AgarthanGuide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion art to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1370854/chapters/2929927">this fill</a>, which is, in turn, based off of <a href="http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=804614#cmt804614">this prompt</a>.</p><p>I never meant to be a fan artist.  O, BBC, what have thou wrought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Smile Me Draws, His Frown Drives Me Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370854) by [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre). 



[](http://imgur.com/aeWcIy3)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/HWeAF7v)


End file.
